


We Have Each Other

by mugii



Series: oumasai week 2019 [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (its practically only in the end though), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Spoilers, oumasaiweek2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugii/pseuds/mugii
Summary: It was evening. Or maybe, it was afternoon. No, actually, could it be morning? I don’t know. Everything is dark; well, at least, dark in the hospital. I don’t know about the outside world, really. Team Danganronpa has basically cut off all our connections to the outside world — we can’t check the time, or any social medias. Our live is being controlled — all over fucking again. It’s like we never even left that simulation.Team Danganronpa is always controlling our lives.〔fanfic for the second day of OumaSai Week 2019〕





	We Have Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me again.  
> This is my story for the second day of Oumasai Week; instead of using just one prompt, I tried to mix both.   
> I hope you enjoy this! ♥︎

It was evening. Or maybe, it was afternoon. No, actually, could it be morning? I don’t know. Everything is dark; well, at least, dark in the hospital. I don’t know about the outside world, really. Team Danganronpa has basically cut off all our connections to the outside world — we can’t check the time, or any social medias. Our live is being controlled — all over **_fucking_** again. It’s like we never even left that simulation.

After Saihara Shuichi, Yumeno Himiko and Harukawa Maki convinced the outside world to stop watching Danganronpa, and defeated the mastermind, Shirogane Tsumugi, they immediately woke up in hospital beds — at least, that was what I had been told of. As they were the survivors, they were the first to wake up; soon after, Amami Rantaro, who woke up days later, then Akamatsu Kaede, Hoshi Ryoma, Tojo Kirumi, Yonaga Angie— the ones that died the earliest were the ones to wake up the soonest. After Momota Kaito woke up, K1-B0 and Shirogane took months. Good. Shirogane deserved it.

After we had woken up, Team Danganronpa’s doctors and therapists would ‘take care’ — take care in quotation marks, because they didn’t give a shit about us. They talked to us for a bit then left the room, to come back only on the next day. Also, we weren’t allowed to talk to each other for at least the first month after we woke up; killers and victims meeting would be quite chaotic, so they did well only on that. However, it was hell. Being deprived of contact with the world…

When they finally allowed us to meet with each other, though, almost nobody took up the offer. I could hear Yonaga banging on Shinguji’s door with all her power; at night, there was crying from almost all rooms. As Saihara’s was right next to mine, I couldn’t really sleep at night. He cried, and I cried too. We weren’t even in the game anymore, however, some of the fictional traits given to us still remained — at least, the humanly possible ones. For example, I sometimes caught Momota leaving at night and entering the roof to stargaze. He originally didn’t like space, one of the doctors told me.

Lunch and dinner were hell, too; everyone was forced to attend. It was an uncomfortable atmosphere: Shinguji didn’t talk to anyone; Momota sometimes glanced towards Harukawa, but nothing more; Yumeno sat next to Yonaga and Chabashira, but they wouldn’t chat; Akamatsu, Amami and Shirogane sat at least five chairs away from each other; the strangest of all, however, was Saihara. We would sit in front of each other, and he would spend most of the time looking at me. When I stared into his eyes, he would look away, but minutes after, do the same thing again. It bothered me slightly, to say the least.

A part of me — a part of the Ultimate Supreme Leader, Ouma Kokichi, told me to just talk to him; however, I, the original Ouma Kokichi, was afraid. I had always been. Don’t get me wrong, I wasn’t bullied before. But I didn’t have the confidence the fictional Ouma had; or maybe, I didn’t have the fake confidence the fictional Ouma had. Still, that part insisted and insisted, so in the end, I submitted to it. With shaking knees, after ‘nighttime’ — god, I hate that word —, I directed myself to Saihara’s room.

Ringing the doorbell — even _this_ looked just like the one at the former Ultimate Academy; I hate this —, it took a few minutes to even hear some sound coming from the inside of the Ultimate Detective’s — that title isn’t even _real_ —. After some time, he slowly opened the door, peaking face out to see who it was. When he recognized that it was me, the real Ouma Kokichi, he got a terrified look on his face and _tried_ to slam the door closed. Tried is the keyword, as I put my foot through the tiny space of between the door and the wall. It hurt like hell, but nothing like a hydraulic press crushing your whole body, am I correct?

“Leave me alone, please, leave me alone, I beg you, please”, he whispered — well, he didn’t exactly whisper, but his voice was so quiet and sounded so terrified, that it sounded like a whisper —. I ignored what he had said — was that the fictional Ouma’s doing? —, and didn’t move my foot of the tiny space. After some time, it stopped hurting. And after that, Saihara stopped trying to close the door. “Please… Please, go away…”, it was almost like he was on the verge of tears.

“I want to talk to you… Even if it’s just for a bit. I’ll leave you alone after that, if you wish”, I answered, and the lack of emotion in my voice bothered me. I didn’t talk really often; on the first month, it was to answer the doctor’s and therapist’s questions. After that, as I didn’t ignore anyone, I mostly kept silent — except for the sobs that escaped me every night, but that happened to everyone here, so I wasn’t that different. Saihara analysed me for a couple of minutes before slowly opening the door.

His room was a complete _mess_. It was similar to the ones we had on the Ultimate Academy, and I immediately realised what Team Danganronpa had tried to do — they made his room as similar as his fictional one as possible, probably to mentally torture him, as he had been the one who contributed the one to Danganronpa’s fall. It was horrible; there were also Monokuma Dolls torn up into pieces on the shelves. I guess Saihara went crazy for few moments after he saw his new room. I couldn’t blame him.

“S— So… what did you want to talk about, O— Ouma-kun…?”, he asked, and _holy shit_ , his voice was so shaky. I didn’t hear Saihara talk during lunch or meals — nobody talked, actually —, and as I never visited anyone, we practically didn’t have any contact at all. But hearing that almost made me tremble; I didn’t realise he had suffered that much. Sure, this may be because of his old personality, too, but even then… It wasn’t normal.

“Well… I— I actually… just wanted to know why you stare at me so much during lunch and dinner and… also”, I started, trying to word the sentence correctly. After seeing Saihara like this, I couldn’t just ask him about the original matter; I would feel like an asshole and, even if it was all fictional, I… still cared about him. My stupid crush on him had surpassed the simulation, and I absolutely hated myself for it. I didn’t know the _real_ Saihara Shuichi, only the fictional one. And he didn’t know the _real_ me, only the lies of the fictional one. It was all so confusing, and it was all _bullshit_. “I wanted to know if you’re alright…”

“I’m… sorry for worrying you… and bothering you, Ouma-kun, I…”, Saihara tried to answer, but he seemed too confused, or just to broken to formulate phrases. I pitied him; I wanted to help him so much, but I knew it was useless. I could try to comfort him, but would it even work in the first place? We were such different characters; ourselves, both fictional and real, were on different planes of reality. On the fictional world, he was a detective, and I was a supreme leader and liar; on the real world, we were both broken. But, I was emotionless, and he was full of them. Tears started to fall from Saihara’s face. “I always… mess up with you… I can never… do the right things with you… I’m such a mess… I’m sorry…”

“Saihara…”, I whispered, and without realising, I soon started to cry, too. I tried to wipe away the tears, but they kept coming; in the end, I just hugged Saihara. At first, he was tense, and probably very surprised… But after a few seconds, he just hugged me back. We were holding each other so tighly, like if we hugged any looser, one of us would disappear. We stayed minutes, but it felt like hours… Just in each other’s embrace. Suddenly, I start laughing. Saihara looked at me with confusion.

“God… we’re both such emotional messes, aren’t we?”, I said. Saihara smiled too, as he started laughing. We were both laughing through our tears. Laughing like the funniest joke in the world had been told; like the greatest thing to ever happen, happened.

In the end, we might be broken messes, but we had each other. At least, we were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> Thank you!


End file.
